The Adversary
by the eyes of fate
Summary: Jin Kazama has a new enemy..... His brother
1. Default Chapter

[pic]Prologue  
  
The tall, dark, Japanese man stared blankly into the glass, thoughts else where. The old man next to him, doubled over from back pain, staggered a little in Kazuya Mishima's shadow.  
  
"You've been drinking again, Dr, haven't you?"  
  
"I swear the cryogenic machine will be ready for trials in a year," croaked the old Russian scientist.  
  
"You told me six months, five months ago."  
  
"We've experienced some difficulties in the building process, sir."  
  
Kazuya picked his employee up by the collar and shoved him against the control room wall. "Do we have to talk about your reliability, Dr?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"You realise if we have to talk about your reliability, we will have to talk about your employment here."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I come down here, expecting to view the machine almost ready, with a satisfactory report and get this? A year staring at me in the face. Dr, you are slowing me down, causing the Mishima Zaibatsu to slow down, causing Tokyo 3 to slow down."  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"When you slow Tokyo down, you slow Japan down, am I not clear Dr?!"  
  
Kazuya threw the Dr to the opposite wall. "You should think about your future carefully, Boskonivitch . A year is all you are going to get."  
  
Kazuya stalked out, leaving the Dr to nurse a broken leg. Kazuya took a deep breath outside the door and smoothed down the wrinkles of recent appearance in his royal purple business suit. Despite the fact he had defeated Heihachi Mishima himself, something told him his father was not quite dead.  
  
He shook those thoughts away, after all Heihachi was just a weak old man, incapable of surviving a drop off a cliff. Kazuya stepped into an elevator and pressed the thirteenth floor button. It was a long ride, as the laboratory was twenty floors underground. He checked his watch. One o'clock exactly. He called his secretary and told her to cancel all of the meetings scheduled that afternoon. "You sure sir? You don't want your vice to take care of your deal with LG?"  
  
"Vice?"  
  
"Yes, your Vice, Lee, your brother."  
  
"Lee is not my brother! And yes, I'm sure!"  
  
He hung up on her, determined not to hear anymore whining for the rest of the day. The elevator opened at Kazuya's office floor, dedicated entirely to the dark Mishima prince himself. He walked over to his ebony desk and popped two headache tablets, and swallowed some water from a bottle. Kazuya sat in his leather chair and propped his feet up on the desk, closing his eyes. There was a soft thud in front of him.  
  
"Finally alone Kazuya Mishima," came a soft, yet determined Irish voice .  
  
"Not quite, Nina Williams."  
  
Kazuya opened his eyes to watch his personal security force detain her, with some difficulty. Kazuya rose up and motioned them to the walls. Nina was chained, disarmed and checked over twice.  
  
"You shouldn't squirm, Nina, it doesn't suit you."  
  
"You bastard! How dare you do this to me!"  
  
"Can you blame me? After all you did come here to see me die."  
  
"And you will die, you filthy bastard! Just wait."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have time to wait anymore, I am head of the Mishima Zaibatsu," Kazuya snarled.  
  
He snapped at his employees, "Get out of here now!"  
  
Nina glared her icy glare at the yet undaunted Kazuya.  
  
"But we do have whole afternoon together, aren't we lucky? I cancelled all of my meetings. And you get to stay here the rest of your life, how long that will be." He scruffed Nina at the nape of her neck, and kissed her roughly. "Wait a sec. I must call Jun and tell her I'll be late."  
  
As Kazuya dialled on his cell phone, Nina shed tears for the first time since her father's death.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
*****************************************  
  
AROUND TEN MONTHS LATER;  
  
  
  
A pale, Japanese baby rested in a cradle of steel and a thin piece of foam along the bottom. The boy did not cry, as this had been all it has known since birth. He was wired up to a machine for observation and experimentation, despite his good health.  
  
A silver haired Asian looked over the boy through the glass in pity. "I came as soon as I read the email, over the rumour of Heihachi's return."  
  
"Dear, dear father. He always did try to make life hell for me," replied Kazuya. "you were always his favourite, Lee, after that dumbass fighter, Paul Phoenix. The son he never had. And never will have."  
  
Kazuya's eyes flashed a shade of scarlet for a slit second as he punched the wall. Lee Choalan glanced over, undaunted. If Kazuya wanted to take him out, he would have done already. Lee had a feeling that Kazuya actually needed him. Besides, he now had a secret weapon. He closed his eyes and felt the power of Epoch around his chest. The indestructible rock on the long chain had been left to him, from Michelle, on the eve of her disappearance. She had mentioned an ancient power connected to the stone, but no specifics on what it could actually do. Michelle believed that he could actually channel the power. That was true to some extent.  
  
Lee followed Kazuya down the hallway to the next lab, which two feminine naked bodies were displayed, frozen. Lee's eyes widened,  
  
"Nina!"  
  
"And her sister Anna. They both served well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Anna was my body guard, and do you remember the baby boy next door?"  
  
"Yes," Lee's voice was shaking .  
  
"That was Nina's son. And my son of course, Jun and young Jin wouldn't be too happy with that knowledge. That's why he's in the laboratory."  
  
"Your own son?"  
  
"Yes Lee. Get a hold of yourself."  
  
Lee shook all over, he couldn't even meet Kazuya's calm eyes. Kazuya had become a form of evil, a form of Heihachi. He had come back from New York to face this, to assist this. Lee rose his line of sight to stare directly into Kazuya's brown eyes. Lee and Kazuya were locked there for a silent moment, before the red alert system went off. As the two men were bathed in red light, Kazuya ran off to the nearest security control room, leaving Lee alone.  
  
The scientists were running around, panicking, leaving Kazuya's son alone, confused. Lee forced the door open, and detached the wires, leaving minor wounds on the baby. Lee wrapped the boy in his trench coat and escaped the building, dodging the incoming tekken soldiers , Heihachi's men, with the boy in his arms. 


	2. chapter 1: dirty blood

CHAPTER 1; dirty blood  
  
18 years later, around a year before the third tournament New York state somewhere, in a mansion;  
  
A dark youth stared out of the window, absent mindedly and crushed a soda can in his hand. His eyes scanned across the winter forest he had gotten to know so well over the years. He had just finished training in the gym under his new Aikido master. He was already a second Dan black belt in Aikido, and his guardian Lee Choalan had trained him in what he knew of martial arts since he could walk, a combination of Chinese style martial arts and Mishima style Karate. The Aikido master towelled down, packed up and left without saying goodbye. He had left defeated. The dark youth had beat him in all of the sparring matches so far. He felt he was only employed to keep the youth on his toes, if anything. Lee let the man through and stepped into the gym. He walked up to the boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The latest fighter to perish was a Tae kwon do master in Seoul, Korea. His name was Baek, Baek do San. I competed against him in the second Iron Fist Tournament. I'm sorry Athos." Athos glanced over at Lee, "Don't tell me the Mishima organisation is investigating?" "You're right, they are." "They were around at the time as well weren't they?" "The young Jin Kazama was fighting against Baek's student, Hwoarang for money. Incidentally they tied." Lee had told Athos everything, everything he knew about Athos' Mishima ties. As far as Athos was concerned, the Mishima blood was dirty, and since Jin had entered the world, Athos had been keeping and eye on him. It was rumoured that Jin was the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Now Jin was with the despised grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Jin's name was well known because of this and he seemed to be connected to the disappearances of the Martial artists. Lee knew where this was going. Athos was a Mishima hater and the truth had made him unusually hard for his age. Revenge was not a far fetched idea. Athos looked outside again as Lee walked away, slowly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." As Lee left the room, he threw an object to the floor, near the feet of Athos. He looked down to see a strange rock attached to a chain. Yes, he would start with Jin.  
  
"United flights? Thanks, I'd like to book a ticket for the next flight to Korea," stated Athos in a business like tone. He was out on the bathroom balcony, dressed only in a towel and dark shades. He removed his glasses and squinted in the sun as the woman on the other end of the line told him there was only one seat left in business class and three seats left in coach. "I'll take business class, thanks." "The plane leaves at four this afternoon. Please be there two hours before take off." "Two hours?! Jesus Chri - Alright." Athos held his tongue. It was no use going off at her. He hung up the cell phone and put it with his clean clothes, next to the packet of white blonde hair dye. He ran his fingers through his log black hair that reached just above his shoulders. He opened the permanent hair dye container up and mixed the chemicals together. He separated a chunk of hair, on his right, from the rest of his straight hair, and applied the dye . Athos sighed as he also began to streak his fringe. Looking at himself in the mirror, he fidgeted with the rock around his neck. He was surprised that Lee had left it to him before walking out to his car. Ever since Athos could remember, Lee had never had taken it off, or said much about. Athos fingered the strange engraving on the back, unknown to him before. A puzzled look came across his face, just as he turned the tap on, in the shower, and removed the towel. 


	3. disclaimer

Disclaimer!  
  
I was told to do this because of something to do with Steve Fox being Nina's son, and the resemblance between the Adversary and this piece of news is coincidental. Anyway, I don't own the Tekken characters, Namco does, but I wish I did. If you wish to sue for some unknown reason, please don't, instead sue my muse. (She hasn't been working too well lately)  
  
THE EYES OF FATE 


	4. the taste of the Blood Talon

Chapter two: The taste of the Blood Talon  
  
Thunder rolled over head as Athos threw his week's worth of luggage in the back seat of his rental car.  
  
He stood, listening to whispers on the wind, watching things happen in slow motion. The wind whipping his black trench coat around his legs brought him into motion. Athos removed his sunglasses from his eyes and wiped them clear of rain droplets.  
  
He closed the back door of the car and jumped into the drivers seat, throwing his glasses into the glove compartment. His soul was on edge, ever since experience on the plane mid flight. He had felt something cold, dark and promising. A shiver ran down his spine, suddenly feeling engulfed by it, and he felt the stone. It felt alien, yet it some how kept this thing at bay. But it had still gained entrance, his chest burned because of it.  
  
Athos closed the door behind him, as he locked his gaze on the city of Seoul.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Can you give me another round Kim?"  
  
"You've had enough Hwoarang, fair enough.."  
  
"Fuck you, you she- man! You should really fuck off outta my business. You bartenders are all the same, do you guys congregate with each other or something?  
  
Kim looked over at Hwoarang coolly as he cleaned a dirty glass. He had heard on the grape vine that his master and deeply beloved friend, Baek had died. While Hwoarang had been forced to settle for a tie in an important fight. Since then he hadn't been out for three months.  
  
"I can't let you have another."  
  
"Fucking himbo. Next Fucking time I'm doing the drive thru."  
  
The red head reached over for a handful of peanuts and shoved them in his mouth, despite the fact he wasn't hungry. He hadn't been hungry since Baek died. He removed his goggles from his head to look at them. They were in terrible condition, but almost every thing he owned was. A Korean girl began to make her way over to him, wearing a tarty dress and slutty heels.  
  
"Don't even think about it," he growled as he got up to leave.  
  
"You gay or something?" She queried.  
  
Hwoarang stood for a moment, his back to her.  
  
"No, just fuck off already."  
  
The girl pouted. Another customer lost. She'd only been working a week, what was wrong with her? Almost reading her mind, Hwoarang looked to the side, not quite at her.  
  
"I don't do whores."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Your atmosphere."  
  
Hwoarang sighed. Sad little bitch. He staggered over to the door and pushed it open, until he could feel the rush of air hit his face. The feel of the cool breeze caressing his face always did remind him of....  
  
He noticed a tall dark shadow underneath the nearest streetlight. His trench coat hung around the ankles of his lace up boots, and his spiked up hair, that one weird spike.......Hwoarang sobered up.  
  
"They told me you'd be here Hwoarang."  
  
Hwoarang cracked his knuckles. "I'm surprised you'd even THINK about showing your face around here again."  
  
"What....?"  
  
Hwoarang flexed his legs. "Are you gonna take it, Mishima bitch?"  
  
The shadow which looked strangely like Jin Kazama, stepped away from the street light. "What the fuck do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean Kazama. It's only been three months, but heel, I've improved. Improving on perfection, Hah, you have no chance."  
  
"I came to ask for your help, and I'm not Jin."  
  
"You sure look like Jin."  
  
Athos violently grabbed Hwoarang by his neck, "You listen to me you pussy..."  
  
Hwoarang reversed the hold and threw Athos against the wall. He began to choke Athos with his forearm. "You ask for my help and then you call me a pussy?!"  
  
Hwoarang looked a little closer at his present nemesis. He did look a lot like Jin Kazama, yet, not quite. His fringe was streaked with white blonde, accompanied by one long, thick streak in his spike. His eyebrows were different, they were more like his own then Jin's. His face was ... harder. He was leaner than Jin, by far, and probably faster on his feet. Hwoarang let him go, slowly. "Why do you spike your hair like that?"  
  
"I was told that your destiny is determined by the direction of your hair."  
  
"That says a lot for me, doesn't it?"  
  
"It's only a myth connected with my family."  
  
"You are a Mishima, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you're in the wrong place."  
  
Hwoarang turned away and began to walk.  
  
"Wait, Hwoarang."  
  
Hwoarang stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for what this Mishima had to say.  
  
"My name is Choalan, Choalan Athos."  
  
"Choalan? I thought you were a Mishima?"  
  
"I am a Mishima. I was raised by someone by the name of Choalan Lee. He taught me all about their dirty blood, so I'm out to kill them."  
  
"Really 'Athos'."  
  
"I want to know if you will help me kill Kazama Jin."  
  
Hwoarang spun around....The hawk only hunts for food....  
  
the words of Baek whispered.  
  
It was true, he did hate Jin Kazama. But not enough to snap his neck....  
  
"I believe he is involve with what killed Baek."  
  
"How? This isn't right..."  
  
"The Mishimas are evil Hwoarang."  
  
Hwoarang frowned. He was still torn between his teachings and his desire for revenge. At least this way he would find out more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I've been so busy with other projects and my muse hasn't been working for much me in connection with The Adversary. Please review my fic, or you can email me at:  
  
cutedeath@2die4.com 


	5. kazama jin

This chapter is dedicated to all the Jin fans who read this story, I hope this is accurate enough as I am not used to writing about the distressed soul known as Jin Kazama, despite the fact he is one of my favourite characters. Enjoy the rest and please review!  
  
Eye of fate cutedeath@2die4.com  
  
  
  
The Adversary: chapter three  
  
Kazama Jin  
  
The dark youth sat across from his Grand father in meditation. He focused inwards, trying to come in contact with his inner being.  
  
He furrowed his brows. It had been harder lately, reasons unknown. Jin sighed. As silly as it sounded, he felt distraught by this. He continued to focus inwards, until he saw a face in the blackness of his mind.  
  
The face was much like his own, only different. A smile crept up on the lips of the face. Jin unwittingly returned the guesture, before the smile turned sadistic and eventually into a snarl.  
  
Fear gripped Jin, as the face morphed into something terrible, something totally disfigured. He saw the skin stretch and bubble away on the forehead of the twisted face, before an eye surfaced and blinked at Kazama Jin.  
  
Jin gasped and opened his eyes, feeling sick from the fright. His grandfather opened a relaxed eye and peered at him.  
  
"Another vision Jin?"  
  
"Yes Grandfather."  
  
Heihachi nodded and opened both eyes to look at his grandson. "I see, Is there something unresolved in your past?"  
  
"I don't think so, Grandfather."  
  
Jin's innocent face pleaded for advice, Heihachi only stared back. "You can go now Jin."  
  
Jin rose to his feet and headed to his room. His grandfather normally had an answer for his questions, but since his first vision of the terrible face, he had been unusually silent.  
  
Heihachi looked on as Jin left the Dojo. He remembered watching Lee run out of the building that fateful day, when Kazuya was detained and disposed of in the volcano. What was the bundle in Lee's arms he had so carefully wrapped up? Surely it wasn't a child?  
  
He shook his thoughts away. He must concentrate on the deception of Kazama Jin. 


End file.
